


I've Always Wanted You

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternative Perspective, Anal Play, Bedroom Sex, Betrayal, Body Worship, Cheating, Cock Tease, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dildos, Dirty Thoughts, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Forbidden Love, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Fucking, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Impregnation, Is it cuckold if you aren't dating?, Kinda?, Kissing, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Partner Betrayal, Partner Swapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant OC, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Sleeping Sam Winchester, Some Plot, Thighs, Top Dean Winchester, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Weird Plot Shit, forced creampie, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: Dean Winchester has of darkness inside of him. You are his light, he feels at home with you around. First, he thought that he could control his lust for you. But he knows the biggest issue in your relationship is you are dating Sam Winchester.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 48
Kudos: 129





	1. A cold shower should take the edge off....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts), [awkwardsloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardsloth/gifts), [Lexi08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi08/gifts), [slacker4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slacker4life/gifts), [Alwayssecondbest21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayssecondbest21/gifts).



> The story will very likely get a bit dark. Probably not as dark as my last supernatural fiction but it will contain some cheating, threesomes and possibly accidental impregnation.

Dean Winchester glided his calloused, gun worn hands over his naked body. His toned, hard muscles and skin marred by close calls and battle scars. 

He was slick with sticky, congealed blood, he could smell it. It both intoxicated him and repulsed him. He'd always been turned on by blood, being a kid raised by a hunter some wires just get crossed. He couldn't explain it. Didn't want to. Inside him he knew there was a lingering, sleeping depravity. His darkness and delight for being in control. Hopefully, a quick round would keep his battle lust a bay.

Nearly done wiping away the evidence of his recent kill. He kicked aside an empty beer can at his feet. Another, waited unopened on the shelf. There wasn't any other products other than some girly shampoo and conditioner.

He grabbed some of your conditioner, he couldn't help himself. He needed to think about anything else than the blood and pain and violence. He was older now, wiser, he had learned to control it. A good stroke, some beer and a nap. That would fix it. 

His hand slick, he began to pump his length. Slowly from base to tip, rolling his palm over the head, his thumb stimulated his sensitive underside, he braced himself against the wall, as water cascaded down his back. He imagined you. Bobbing your head beneath him, your eyes locked to his in sweet submission. Sometimes he imagined you willfully taking him, but this time in his mind's eye, you were gagging, mascara dripping down your face, tears as you pleaded.

His hand moved faster as he imagined your body, every curve and every sexy scream of his aloha affirmation. He felt you loving it, you loved him more than just animalistic rutting. 

You'd become more than a just a roadside quickie, you were important. He didn't just want you, he needed you. You gave him control, something to drag down into his depraved sexual violence. 

He imagined himself buried to the hilt inside you, his body on top, pressed into your flesh. Inhaling the scent of your hair, giving frantic kisses on your neck. Holding back a possessive need to bite and to suck and to mark you as his.

His hand just wouldn't be enough but he felt the thick stream of his come rolling between his fingers. He stood there, catching his breath. 

He rinsed himself off a final time and then turned the shower off. Opening up his beer, he downed it in a mostly futile attempt to feel drunk. He'd need more, preferably liquor. In order to forget that he had just spent 10 minutes masturbating to the mental images of his brother's girlfriend.

  
  
  



	2. The Flame I Didn't Know I Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a drink, and takes small a sip of the most addicting ambrosia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you to Ashley_Winchester_77, Alwayssecondbest21, slacker4life, Lexi08, and awkwardsloth for your kudos and comments. This chapter is dedicated to you.

You were stretched out on the couch legs spread out comfortably. The bunker was mildly stuffy, the air circulation system not quite enough to stave off the summer humidity. 

You were browsing some interesting sites on your phone, waiting for your boyfriend to return from the liquor store. Sam certainly didn't have a traditional job or a traditional life. That was one of the things that attracted you to him in the first place. You sent him a text, a silly video you found.

Just as you were about to get bored, Dean Winchester entered the room, towel _precariously_ low tied around his waist. 

He grabbed some liquor, poured some, downed it, offered a wink and poured another. 

You weren't an idiot, that ego and hubris thinly covered a lot of trauma and pain. You couldn't focus too much on that because his hand was gracing that muscled v that drew a well defined line towards his...

**STOP.**

Your mind said, that's your boyfriend's brother. You swallowed nervously, your mouth suddenly a little dry. No need to think about that. No need to think about what it would look like to have him pull your hair back, press into you a whisper of sinful, forceful depravity as he-

"Y/N? Uhhh, you want a drink you seem a bit distracted."

"Oh, uh sure!" You felt a tinge of regret after agreeing. You could never really stomach the acetone with wood varnish smell that Dean Winchester seemed to enjoy so much in his alcohol taste. 

You didn't shift aside as he set the drink down on the ornate glass table in front of you. The scent of your conditioner and soap was on his skin. You reached for the drink and your arm graced his towel covered leg. 

With a quick pause you realized he had grabbed your wrist gently, "We.. should.." His other hand gently tracing over the lines on your palm, he swallowed the tension between both of you palpable. 

His lips, too close. His clean shaven face hovering, his gentle body warmth on your skin, why did it feel like a fire had been lit inside you?

You ached, as he came forward. At first, he was hesitant, seeking consent. His breath on your cheek, a soft brush of lips, you didn't move, couldn't when the sparks of forbidden lust ignited you to the core. He dipped his head to take your lips...

A loud SLAM upon the metal bunker doors indicated Sam was returning from his escapade to the liquor store. 

Your face red, you pulled away pretending to be transfixed on your phone, watching a video. A pang of guilt like a red hot poker in your brain. Dean was gone in a flash, both of you had felt it. That sexual need, that burning urge to mate. 

A dopey, yet genuine smile was pasted on Sam's face as he lifted groceries and wine. "I got fancy stuff and I..." dragging the vowel in a flourish, "am cooking tonight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday April 28th - Minor edits


	3. Another Taste, and a Big Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to work off some steam, and make a bit of a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't well edited. I want to try and roll out a chapter everyday or every other day. Since I imagine we are all bored as heck.
> 
> As of Tuesday April 28 I have gone back and edited previous chapters. thank you to all of you want to go out some of the mistakes in my inbox I really appreciate it as I do not have an editor.

That night Sam Winchester wined and dined you. He made steaks, seared in a rosemary brown butter, roasted potatoes and a side of asparagus. The wine was surprisingly sweet, white and fruity. 

Sam held your hand, raising it gently to his lips, giving you playful pecks upon your skin. Those thoughtful and generous eyes watching you with adoration. You averted your gaze, feeling hot. A heady mix of the wine, summer heat, and arousal bloomed inside you. 

Sam cleaned up, and on the second bottle of wine you were both giggling and only half watching a movie between playful groping and protective cuddling. The guilt from the near kiss with Dean long forgotten. You were Sam's girl and as attractive as Dean was, you knew Sam loved you.

It wasn't long before you had to pee, you left Sam to watch the tail end of a movie you thought  _ could _ have been good if you were actually paying attention. 

In the corridor, you pressed your forehead against the cool tiles. Taking a deep breath, you were more than a little buzzed. You eyed Dean's closed door, and shook your head, dismissing the image of him laying naked, muscled body straining as he touched himself. You knew he was thinking of you, you'd suspected for a while. What would it be like to climb on top of him and shove himself into you? Would he be rough? Would he whisper how he'd breed you? Mock your protests as you'd both get swept away in passion?

You relieved yourself in the washroom and washed up, feeling a little more sober ruminating less on that unfettered sexual need. As you exited the washroom, Dean Winchester stood outside, reeking of wood smoked whiskey and beer. He went to pass you, but instead fell forward in a stumble pushing you back into the cold wall. He steadied himself, but found his body pressed against your own, his chest against your own a sly, mischievous grin on his face. His hand wrapped possessively into your hair, pulling your head back to expose your neck. He inhaled, and exhaled. His other hand tracing up your hip. "God, you smell amazing. You just turn me on so much." His breath was hot on your skin, his touch like lightning, electrifying every nerve in your body. 

"D-dean. I have to get ba-" You barely stammered.

His mouth covered yours, a passionate and lustful kiss blowing away anything you were about to say. His fingers were like magic, pouring into you filling you with a sexual fire with an intensity you've never experienced before. His tounge dominating your own, teeth grazing your lower lip. "I bet he doesn't kiss you like that, Y/N."

You pushed away, and walked away. Your legs feeling like jelly, your heart racing in your chest. 

Sam lounged on the couch and watched as you stormed in, getting up quickly and looking concerned. "Hey you oka-" That panic evaporating as you pushed yourself into him, his arms coming around you as you tumbled into the couch. "O-oh." Within a few seconds you were both pulling off each others clothing, Sam's gentle touch caressed over your skin, chaste kisses, soft touches but you needed more. 

His fingers delved into you, you were already ready for him but he insisted on taking his time. Pumping his hand while his other rubbed your clitoris gently. It was like he was teasing you, you were ready now. You reached down, and guided his hand. His hair tousled from your touch. He worshipped your body, and when you could barely stand the thought of waiting his mouth was upon you. Licking, sucking gently, hands cascading over your body. Your own impatient fingers trying in vain to stimulate yourself. But, you just couldn't come. It wasn't happening even with Sam's excellent skills. 

He rose up, "May I kiss you?" You nodded, not squeamish about your own body and the nature of your arousal. 

His lips was reverent, gentle and romantic but the self destructive, violent part of you wanted more, more force, more stimulation. Sam pulled down his jeans, placed himself at your entrance and slowly pushed inside of you. His thick, veined length gliding into your well lubricated body. You took him in, and after several minutes of pleasure, teasing and kissing you felt that rising pleasure ready to crest. You could tell Sam was close, his gasps of breath and jerky movement indicating he was on the precipice of coming inside. He said through gritted teeth, "I don't want to come inside, I know you aren't… Y/N.." 

Your legs wrapped around him, you tightened yourself around his turgid pumping shaft. His gasp of desperation, of sheer will not to come inside you, not to risk impregnating your very fertile, unprotected womb. His muscled arms bracing against the couch, the strained grip creaking the leather underneath. He hadn't put on a condom. He was being reckless, but now he was inside you and you controlled the scene. You knew it was risky but you kept bucking, trying desperately to come. Dean had done this, ignited a heat within.

Sam was still with you, forehead to forehead gritting his teeth. His eyes closed, holding back. Your name on his lips, nearly a plea. His thrusts had stopped but you kept going. Nearly there. So close.

You rolled your head back, closing your eyes and imagined Dean. Grabbing you by the neck, fucking you ruthlessly and pulling your hair back. "Ahhh, god yes." The first spasms of orgasm rippling through you. Just as you began to come Sam pulled out, warm cum splattering over your stomach dripping off your labia. "Oh god, Y/N, I'm sorry. Oh shit. I uhh.." His tounge was upon you in a second, his fingers replacing his cock. But, it was too late that peak of bliss was gone. Scooping and sucking he found that spot inside you and within a few minute you were screaming out his name. Him desperate to reverse what just happened. 

He left you in a sweaty, messy pile. Grabbing you some towels and wiped up his mess. He looked guilty, a little frazzled. "I uh.. I think I may have cum inside a little.."


	4. Nothing like a good shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sam smut dean coming soon ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely Supernatural fans. I hope you are enjoying the tension. I am back with another chapter dedicated to all those who left kudos and comments.

**FUCK.**

**Fuck. Fuck. Fucking Fuck.**

Sam's face looked so guilty as he stood up and paced nervously. "I- I should have pulled out sooner. I was irresponsible I should have worn a condom. I got swept up in the moment. Y/N I promise I'll be responsible. Whatever happens I'll be there."

You took a deep breath and pulled back your hair. "I'm going to.. take a shower." 

Already mostly naked you passed by Dean's room, the door cracked open just a little. He was watching something on his laptop with headphones on. Drinking beer and looking grim.

**

Dean Winchester had kissed her. He had fucking kissed her and his heart hadn't slowed down for what seemed like minutes. 

From the other room there was a few words exchanged and concerned tone from Sam. His chest tightened, if she told Sam...

He stepped towards the living room door not sure what exactly he would say. He'd come clean, he'd apologize and he'd never let himself fall into ...

Sam's naked ass was right there. The lustful lovers were mid undressing. Dean looked away, his body responding in a violent, jealous rage. 

_He is your brother. She doesn't belong to you._

He was still occluded in shadows. The passionate lovers too involved to notice him peeking around the corner. 

She was in full view of him. Her eyes closed, her tiny gasps inflaming him. He saw it then, why Sam worshipped her. Why she was all he talked about in the car.

_Those moans should be for me. She's probably thinking about me. About that kiss._

Her guiding hands molded Sam where she wanted. Dean took a few mental notes. He was still but as much as he wanted to imagine it was him on top of her, hilting himself possessively into her he could not bear the sight of her wrapping her legs around his brother and enthusiastically fucking him.

Back in his room he put on some headphones trying to drown out the sound of their bodies and her moans. 

_She is Sam's Woman. Don't fuck it all up._

But, that obsession thrummed inside his brain. The image of her lips slightly parted, the smell of her conditioner with a bit of wine. The unrestrained NEED to bury himself into her. He shook his head, trying to shake her from his thoughts.

**

You used the jets to wash, the strong spray of the pulsing streams hopefully ridding yourself of any pesky sperm trying to give you something you were definitely not ready for. Sam was lovely but it had only been a few months. You scolded yourself. 

Rule #1: Wear a condom.

You washed your hair, as you heard a soft knock. You were mostly blind from the suds mid rinse. Behind you you could hear breathing, a click of the lock. 

"Sam?" You asked. It definitely wasn't the first time he had joined you in the shower. You felt a silken tie wrap over you eyes before you could turn. Gentle hands wiping away the last of the soap. "Sam, I'm okay. I promise I came." 

"Shhhh." 

Sam's hands glided down your body. Instead of finding that one spot he always defaulted to, he instead pressed into you. Your hands pinned above your head, promptly tied with that silky tie as well. Sam had always talked about BDSM but never really acted on it... Your enthusiasm before must have sparked him into a second round.

You felt teeth graze a nipple, and then another. A playful suck, a tantalizing bite. He flipped you, pressing you against the glass that slick hard cock between your legs. A hoarse whisper, barely recognisable over the shower spray. "Mmmmhmm." 

Soon he was using your labia and ass to rut. Fucking between your thighs. His fingers playing with your clit, his hard cock promising penetration but never committing. Still shy from his earlier mistake no doubt. You whimpered and begged, and his cock prodded gently you heard an orgasmic groan as hot cum splattered just outside your tunnel. 

He flipped you again. A kiss falling upon your lips. The lingering flavor of woodsmoke, acetone and beer. "I will claim you y/n. You must choose to leave him, or have us both."

He left you there. On the shower floor, tied loosely his cum leaking between your thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a pee or shower is a great after sex practice, especially after penetration. It helps prevent UTI's. However, it definitely is not a suitable plan B after a creampie accident. This is a work of idealised sexual fantasy and oh by CHUCK am I having fun. Stay safe and see you soon for T E N S I O N


	5. An New Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean Winchester had his fill of you. You find yourself torn between the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter because I was slow updating

You untangled yourself slowly. Washing away the evidence of Dean's pleasure. 

You replayed his sweet seduction of your body again and again in your head as the jets of the shower stimulated your clit. Imagining that cock just slipping across your body, his lips on your neck and his fingers teasing you. You felt empty, you needed that ache inside you filled but you knew you'd have no success tonight. 

He had spurted his hot cum against you. As if he ached to shove it inside you and do what his brother didn't commit to. A full load deep inside. It nearly took your breath away the idea of him holding you down, you watching and struggling in protest as he made you watch him sink deep into your body, feeling that pulse.. one, two, three as he throbbed inside you. You cried out as you came the showerhead sating your physical hunger for him... For now. 

That night Sam Winchester held you close. Nuzzling his face into your hair and inhaling. He gave a low growl, you could feel him smirking. As darkness took you you felt something cold wrap around your neck and wrists. 


	6. Sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda noncon but like also not noncon?

A wave of panic washed over you. Was it Sam Winchester staring down at you? Was it his body pressing you into the bed?

Around your wrists was a pair of real metal handcuffs. Not those toy ones you could escape from and worse yet he was eye to eye with you but back lit, and shadowy. How much time had passed? You had been asleep.. Sam was in bed with you. 

Heart in your throat you tried to speak but your mouth had gone bone dry as An evil, gruff Sam spoke in an unfamiliar, rather dominating tone.

"I think you are are due for some punishment. You know what you did."

You felt heavy, groggy. He said something else. You tried to explain but where to begin? How to explain to your boyfriend that you were uncontrollably, sexually attracted to his older brother. Not only that but you both had nearly fucked each other raw in the washroom only what felt like minutes ago.

Multiple men at the same time? It felt natural, some primordial lust ignited within you. One for a provider and another for a protector both fucking you senseless in a need to fill you, seduce you, take you to the highest of pleasures.

In your silence Sam's fingers were already inside you. Fucking you ruthlessly, his other hand choking you just like you had asked him too. Biting you hard as he curled himself deep inside you just like you had asked. You tried to move only to feel another body beside you... Wait.. 

Dean didn't have much a refractory period when it came to you.

Dean Winchester fingers crossed over your skin. He found every part of you that made you scream. No matter what you screamed he wouldn't let you come, would never give you what you were nearly begging for. Your breath ragged, your body sweaty. "Dean please! No. Sam is here. He is right here." The need for ANY kind of penetration to ease this edge would be a godsend but you couldn't let Dean fuck you while Sam was happily drugged and unconscious beside you.

Dean was already naked, his cock positioned over your womanhood, parting your lips and prodding at your entrance. He shook his head, "I know from that shower what you want. I'm not letting Sam claim you." His hands pulled at your hair, his mouth leaving a hickey on your neck.

His was magnificent, thick, just the right length. A few pulsing veins and his bulbous head lubricated with precum. He wasn't wearing a condom. 

Oh god. He wasn't wearing a condom. It made weak but it turned you on more than anything.

Your head swirling, "Please." You whispered frantically. You knew that you'd come the second he forced his way inside you. Your body craved him, as much as you knew Dean Winchester craved you. But, not like this... not in the same bed while Sam slept unaware of your betrayal.

Dean didn't take your plea, instead his length pushed into you his hand covered your scream as he filled you more than Sam ever could. Tears streaming down your face as you finally got what you needed. You back arched, it was like a drug. Heady, dizzy, all consuming.

His smirk said all it needed to say. "I knew you wanted me. I... Always wanted you y/n. Ever since the moment I saw you." 

He kept your mouth covered, it was hard to breathe between your overstimulated body and his powerful thrusts. You were already coming around his cock as he kissed you with a brutal passion. 

Chest to chest his hard body stood in opposition to your soft one. He repositioned to claim you even deeper, you cried out in a unbearable sensation of both pain and pleasure as he bottomed out, deep inside you his cock positioned to cum right against your cervix. 

You shook your head. "I'm not on birth control Dean, that's why .. " He interrupted your protests with three of the most powerful thrusts you've ever felt. He knocked the wind from you as he forced a second orgasm from you. His spare hand slapping your ass, then rubbing your clit in some nearly sadistic pleasure ritual.

You could barely speak, Dean gave no recourse, no rest and no mercy. You felt his cock swell with arousal, your orgasm egging him on. 

His kiss was full of love, lust, frustrated need and desire. It set you aflame again, you didn't think you'd survive as you peaked this time your scream loud enough to wake Sam. Dean clutching your shivering, orgasmic body as he unloaded his cum deep inside. He was still rock hard inside you.

Each pulse of his cock, another wave of hot come shot into your body. You could feel the powerful throbbing. Your own body seemingly sucking it in orgasmic spasms. You pulled on your handcuffs, rattling the metal headboard. You had to escape this pleasure, you couldn't go back. Dean was like a drug. Dangerous, addictive and bad for you.

One more thrust. 

A second.

A third. Your toes already curling, your movements desperate to get away from the endless stimulation. It bordered on pain, just below it. Strong enough to keep you speechless and mostly helpless.

Dean did not look away from Sam as he forced every drop of his cum inside you. You felt it dribble down to the sheets, your eyes half lidded as Sam Winchester groggily opened his eyes.


	7. Not what you expected...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I really liked softboi Sam. I'm keeping him... And Dean too. XD but Uhhhh I needed plot?? So I kinda pulled it outta nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if plot is from nowhere this fic started out as literally just smut.

Your eyes were unfocused, as a strangled cry of shame as Sam Winchester watched you. You tried to speak only to have Dean fuck the words away. 

"Couldn't help yourself eh, Dean?" Sam's rolling, suddenly more decisive drawl came forward. Sam dipped his head down and kissed you, his hand trailing down your neck as your body moved up and down still being paced by Dean. 

"I was hoping for a little more time with her before we had to share. I _did_ claim her first."

Your mind was reeling, you felt Dean come a final time. His heavy body collapsing upon you. Crushing the air from you. He pulled out of you, your pussy aching from the abuse, even as well lubed and aroused as you were.

Dean breathed heavily. 'She didn't betray. I.. I couldn't deny it anymore. She is special."

You could barely make out any words but you heard tones, admiration and praise. Cool water hit your lips, an ice cube across your sweaty forehead. You drank, it was the best water you'd ever had. 

Four hands stroked you, massaged your entire body. Gave sweet kisses. A warm damp cloth wiped away the excess mess Dean had left inside you.

You don't remember much but you remember being moved. The feeling of being embraced on both sides. A larger bed, your legs spread. 

Sam's cock. Hair pulled. Hot come filling your insides. The sound of howls.

Sleep. 

**

You awoke to a soft touch and some food. A gentle voice of Sam as he fed you a grape. Ice water cooled your body, his large gentle hands soothed your aching muscles.

"Hush now. I promise I'll explain everything." That loving, tender gaze you couldn't help the welling tears in your eyes. "Sam.. I'm sorry I-"

"He said hush pet." Dean quipped from the side of the room. "Your new masters are talking."

You were confused, not quite following. You'd betrayed Sam, you'd nearly welcomed Dean with open legs.

Sam kissed your rope-bound hands. "Well, it was fine at first. We were dating and things went as they did but... we found out that you were a quarter succubus, well succubus and... "

Dean Winchester rose a beer bottle. "Able to take multiple alphas. Not that Sam is a particularly strong one. You had no idea you were an prime omega did you, pet?"

You knew somehow his words were true. 

Sam kissed you and took your hand. "In three days Dean and Myself will be claiming you. We hope you survive."

Sam left to fetch more food. Dean smiled sadistically at you, "Oh.. maybe I'll just claim you all to myself. Keep you locked up just to bear my children." 

His hand pulled you up by the hair. "I've never wanted anyone more than you. It was torture these past weeks every whiff of you, and at the ritual I'll finally get my fill.. I just hope you are strong enough." 


	8. Preparation, with Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs you too much. He isn't leaving you unprepared.

The sounds of cooking could be heard from the other room as Dean prowled over to you. 

There was that intoxicating feeling again, his presence alone making you whimper. His hand splayed over your lower stomach.

"You are so damn sexy." He nuzzled your chest, his face unshaven from yesterday, prickly. He moved over to the drawer. "Sorry pet, we gotta keep you locked up. If some other alpha claimed you first.. I'd be ... Pissed of."

He kissed you, biting your lower lip. "Especially if that first time was with Sam." 

He pulled out something from the drawer, a collar. He fastened it around your neck. "All mine." 

You whimpered in a strange protest, you wanted him but you physically hurt from his roughness a few hours before. 

"Sam, had you while you were sleeping. I don't mind tossing him the occasional scrap." His smirk was more joking and playful than serious. 

His fingers played with you gently, as he other hand pulled out a rather large apparatus, with a silicon wolf knot on the end. The device began to rotate, and vibrate. "We will need to train you. Your human body will not survive our natural forms."

He moved the blanket aside, his fingers gently teasing you. Finding you already aroused and wet from the night previous. 

The dildo hummed as he slid it back and forth over your clit. The sensation was relaxing, until he placed the tip at your entrance. You shook your head. No way it would fit. 

It slowly began to drill into you, stretching and strengthening your muscles. It wedged inside, the knot pulsing and vibrating against your clit. Dean's eyes watched your own as he pressed it, watching you struggle away. "Take the knot inside. Take it." 

There was only a small edge of pleasure now, as Dean Winchester posed to violate you violently with his knotted dildo. Shivering it slipped it suddenly, locking inside you. It was then you felt the bliss of being knotted. The fullness. You knew you could come just from the pulsating and rotating head.

With that Dean Winchester left you to eat breakfast. Letting you cum on their knotted training dildo for several hours. Locked up and helpless. 


	9. Knotted, Barefoot and Maybe Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has left you to the mercy of his knotted dildo. The brothers prepare for the claiming ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long wait for this update, wasn't sure when I'd feel the spark to write again. Thankfully my sexual frustration leads to more Alpha Dean smut and we'll a softboi Sam in the background.

" **Dean!** " You cried out, straining against the rope. Spread eagle, The incessant whirring of the knotted dildo pulsed inside you a reminder you would soon be forced to come again... and again.

Had been hours? All you knew was between orgasams you had a few moments of self aware clarity where you desperately struggled to free yourself. 

"Help! Please! **Sam! SAM!** " 

You heard arguing in the hallway, Sam's voice and then Dean's. You focused on trying to push the knotted cock from yourself with no success. 

The metal door of the bunker slammed. 

You resigned yourself to the next orgasm. As the toy began the process of spinning and whirring again. Your legs shaking, back arching you let out a frantic cry as you came again, twitching and trying to steady your breathing.

You had to get out. These brothers were sexual fiends. 

Just as you made some progress on your right hand the door opened into your room. You noted that it was the same colour as the hallway wall on the outside, the brothers had some sort of strange hidden room. 

Sam entered, a plate in his hand. "Dean was against it, but I am going to let you rest." 

His hands gently tugged on the knotted cock, and with a groan it left you feeling a little empty inside. 

Sam loosened the bonds, and took out a washcloth and a bowl of lightly scented water. 

You had been hot, sweating for what seemed like for too long. Your muscled ached as if you had been exercising. 

Quietly, he glided the cool rag over your flesh, he did not speak as he wiped underneath your breasts, lightly blowing to evaporate the water faster. The scent was slightly astringent but not unpleasant. 

"You are doing so well, Y/N." He says gently, as his fingers massage your aching muscles. His fingers slide beneath the bonds, rubbing away any soreness from the friction. 

"Sam, I- I couldn't stop myself." 

"Hush." He chides softly, "I know. There was no way you knew. If there was another way to protect you from other Alphas..." He lowers a kiss upon your lips, chaste, gentle. "You need to rest. Drink." He placed a straw to your lips, you drank. 

"Sam, I need to pee." 

Sam nodded and grabbed a leash, hooked it to your new choker and unbound you. 

**

In the washroom you relieved yourself. Mulling over the implications of what Sam and Dean told you. You'd always wondered why you felt the way you did around certain people. 

You washed. You looked at yourself on the mirror. 

You were _glowing_. Glowing a type of radiant beauty you didn't think you were capable of. 

You look the same but, when you saw yourself there wasn't the same kind of self-loathing that would occasionally crop up. 

_You will only become more powerful._

A deep voice resonated within your head. 

_As you are bound, so are you freed._

You splashed water on your face before quickly exiting. Sam following anxiously, likely worried that Dean might see you off leash.

**

Back upon the bed Sam Winchester tied you back into position. His eyes stormy. 

"You need to sleep. Tonight will be... Taxing."

**

Dean stormed out of the bunker, his hands gliding through his hair in frustration. 

He wanted to ravage every inch of her, violate her in every depraved way. His beast within howled to be set free and to take what was his. 

Sam had a weaker beast, easier to control and less likely to harm the person underneath him. 

A long howl at the sun, waiting for darkness to come. He howled and ran and hunted in hopes that the image of his one and only true mate stopped taunting him. 

He NEEDED her. She was like a DRUG. Even as he hunted his primal brain fixated on taking her, in each form in every way. She didn't know yet... about her nature, about her own physicality this night.

He stood in the rapidly falling dusk, hoping he had tired himself out enough to not harm her. His body already throbbing. He ran in his wolf form back to her. 

**

Sam watched her sleep, his hand holding a bottle and a silver metal injector. 

He came forward, kissing your sleeping forehead and pouring the lubrication over your now mostly healed vagina. He watched you worried, he slipped his finger inside to find it tighter, more toned. 

As she would begin to find the old magic in her blood even Sam had a hard time resisting the beast. He knew Dean would be back and he could only hope she would forgive him.

**

You were wet, slick and damp. 

You felt Dean Winchester from a distance, as if he was tethered to you supernaturally. As he came closer you felt your body prepare. 

He stepped into the room, naked. His body chiseled like a god his eyes like a predator. 

His hand was on your throat before you could say a word, his cock positioned at your pussy. He gave no warning, no foreplay. 

He pushed into you. It felt different.

You were tight around him, as if your body resisted his intrusion. "DO NOT FIGHT ME." He growled, his voice sending jolts of submissive lust through you. 

He pressed forward and with a sudden frantic second you felt him push against a virginal barrier. He grunted, trying to force past it. 

It hurt. 

You couldn't help but scream in pain, and you could hear Sam rushing down the hallway. "Dean NO! Don't!"

Dean refused to listen, his cock positioned to tear into you. "She's MINE." He snarled, his cock straining against the barrier. "If she fights me I will show her who is the alpha." He fucked up against her barrier, not tearing past it as he intended. His cum splashing against it, leaving you both gasping for more while also whimpering as he forced against this supernatural virginity you had acquired.

Sam tried to pull Dean off you. Dean's cum spurting over your stomach and chest. 

"You said we'd share her!" Sam yelled. 

"I lied." Dean slammed him through the wall, his body a half way between man and wolf. His knotted cock already erect.

Within a second he was on you, his pheromones driving you wild.

His knotted cock pressed into you, again meeting your supernatural barrier. "Mine." He growled as he forced himself inside you. 

Tearing into you it was like awakening from a terrible nightmare. His cock dragged inside you, your body not prepared for this form's cock. Tears rolled down your face as you strained against the ropes. 

His teeth on your neck marking you as his. His throbbing cock deep inside you, but as he bottomed out you didn't feel his knot. 

It was nearly three inches outside your body, and he was already slamming ruthlessly against your cervix. "I'm taking you away from Sam, Y/N. I'm not waiting for the ritual. You are mine and mine alone."

With a long thrust he pushed into you again, straining to knot you. You tried to get away, but you felt it in your soul. A power pouring into you, it felt like light behind your eyes. 

Your body slowly taking him in as you came. 

"Each time you come. I get closer to knotting you. If you really wanted to refuse me you wouldn't be coming do hard." 

You heard the whirring of that knotted dildo, you felt it poking at your backside, slipping into your asshole. As it locked inside you, you realized you could feel every sticky, come covered thrust from Dean. You felt it in your womb, as you felt full his cock filling you more than any human male would be capable of.

His knot was close, you watched as he pulled you up, breaking the bonds by force and used you like a ragdoll. 

He was going to knot you. He was going to claim you and you looked down to see Sam watching in horror as Dean howled.

His cock finally locked within you, pumping you full of his alpha seed. Your stomach bulging as if you were pregnant. 

The knot pushed into you, stretching you beyond what you thought was physically possible. Time seemed to slow and then it was nothing but pure euphoric bliss.

You hung, bound to him by his cock. Each pulse of his seed an orgasmic explosion. Your cum coated your thighs, squirting as he lodged himself inside.

Your pleasure was like an angelic light making you a pure sexually awakened creature. Your souls entwined, linking him to you. His voice screaming your name. 

"Y/n, I love you. Oh god, I .. love you."


	10. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bound by soul, can you ever forgive him?

Dean stood, his hands on your hips holding you up by his massive knotted cock. You could hardly think, the pulses of his insemination causing aftershocks of bliss inside you. 

"Oh god.." he groaned, his cock slowly pulling out of you. He cradled you close and kissed his claiming marks upon your flesh. His face a mix of guilt and ... Triumph.

Dean felt his strength leave him, he collapsed atop you as his cum splashed out of your abused pussy. Your stomach back to the regular shape. 

Dean snored as he regenerated from the soul bond. If you wanted to move, you couldn't even if you tried. 

Sam Winchester stood over you. A straw with water, a cool icecube to ease the fever of your heat. He gave you a gentle kiss, fed you the water you needed, setting it aside and then began to unbutton his shirt revealing his lean muscled form.

You eyes went wide, but you could not move your legs like lead your arms bound. 

"Do you know why the cock is the shape it is?" He leaned over you, his cock being slowly stroked, his eyes dark, long hair occluding his jealous expression.

"It's evolution, it scoops out the cum from competitors then leaves it's own." His legs straddling your own your heart beating wildly as he slid inside you with ease.

His human cock could not compare but Sam was long, and incredibly hard. Each thrust you felt Dean's cum spurting from you. 

Sam kneaded your breasts, kissed your neck and whispered in your ear. "Nothing turns me on more than the thought of both of us owning you. Breeding you. Bonding you and eventually ... My love. Breaking you." 

The orgasmic explosion was violent as his hands rubbed on your sensitive nub, you couldn't resist or pull away. He spent his time enjoying the time cleaning the copious amounts of come Dean had left inside you. 

"I'm... I'm close." Your bonding with Dean kicked in some of your natural defense, but before you could stop Sam his human form cock was already pressed deep against your bruised cervix. He grunted, gripping your hair and hip... and he came inside. 

You couldn't stop the languid pleasure Sam Winchester gave you. It wasn't like with Dean. He truly made love with you, focused on your pleasure while locking eyes with you. Sam growled, his wolf cock expanding as he transformed. 

You couldn't stop. You couldn't cry. The only indication of your pleasure was from his satisfied grunting when he felt you tighten. 

There it was again. That golden angelic light behind your eyes, endless bliss as Sam sank his fangs into you. Opposite Dean's.

"Good girl. It's almost over." Silent tears of pleasure ... and exhaustion rolling over you. Your eyes closed, Sam's knot locking into you pumping his seed. 

You heard muttered voices and a human cock slide into you. Unsure virginal thrusts and within a minute.. more cum. 

You mentally begged for it to stop. 

Finally sweet dreams came. 

**


End file.
